Incremental redundancy schemes are error correction schemes in which the amount of redundancy used in the decoding process is increased incrementally, for example depending on decoding performance. Incremental redundancy schemes are described, for example, by Shiozaki in “Adaptive Type-II Hybrid Broadcast ARQ System,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, volume 44, issue 4, April, 1996, pages 420-422, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper describes a type-II hybrid broadcast Automatic-Repeat-reQuest (ARQ) scheme with Adaptive Forward Error Correction (AFEC) using Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) codes. The proposed scheme increases the error correcting capability of BCH codes according to each channel state using incremental redundancy.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0282106, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for operating a memory. The method includes encoding input data with an Error Correction Code (ECC) to produce input encoded data including first and second sections, such that the ECC is decodable based on the first section at a first redundancy, and based on both the first and the second sections at a second redundancy that is higher than the first redundancy. Output encoded data is read and a condition is evaluated. The input data is reconstructed using a decoding level selected, responsively to the condition, from a first level, at which a first part of the output encoded data corresponding to the first section is processed to decode the ECC at the first redundancy, and a second level, at which the first part and a second part of the output encoded data corresponding to the second section are processed jointly to decode the ECC at the second redundancy.